The device of this invention relates to pipe handling devices and more particularly relates to a device for the raising and lowering of ceramic pipe or chimney flue liners.
Due to the high cost of fossil fuels, many homeowners currently wish to utilize fireplaces within their homes for the burning of wood as an additional source of heat. If these home fireplaces are many years old or in a deteriorated or otherwise clogged and dirty condition, the lighting of a fire therein could cause an extreme fire hazard to the occupants of the building. In order to safely use such fireplaces, many individuals retain brick masons to reline the interior of the fireplace flue by the placement therein of chimney flue liner pipes. In the past it has often been necessary to completely tear down the chimney for the insertion of these pipes and to rebuild it which procedure can be expensive. Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a device which is extremely simple to use and very economical in construction for the lowering of the flue liner pipes through the top of the chimney without the necessity of dismantling all the brickwork of the chimney.